Atraco a las 3menos cuarto
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Vaya una semanita que llevo... Saray y su madrina, Carla, vuelven al viejo oficio, robar. Pero ahora es un reto


LA PRIMERA IDEA TRAS AZKABAN  
  
En una isla a muchos kilómetros del viejo continente se hallaba la prisión más grande e importante del mundo mágico, Azkaban. Solo unos metros la separaban de la verja y el simple hecho de estar ya tan cerca de la salida la hacía darse cuenta de que los recuerdos de los buenos momentos nunca se han ido. Solo estaban muy escondidos.  
  
La verja se abrió y una mujer de pelo largo y rubio pasó por ella. Tan solo habían pasado cinco años, y gracias al "magnifico" sistema penal, salía con treinta galeones, demasiado según el Primer ministro.  
  
Iba vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de cuello alto y sin mangas. Una sonrisa perfecta mostró sus blanco dientes y sus pequeños ojos azules no apartaban la vista de una joven que la esperaba.  
  
- Te acordaste.  
  
- Como me iba a olvida, Carla.- La joven la tendió unas gafas de sol y ella se puso otras mientras se dirigían al barco que las llevaría de regreso a tierra firme.  
  
- ¿Qué tal el reformatorio?  
  
- Interesante, como siempre. Cuando supe que te condenarían a cinco años, decidí que era mejor que me metieran allí.  
  
- Saray, tenías la coartada perfecta...  
  
- ¿Y? Además me querían meter tres años.  
  
- ¿Cuánto duraste?  
  
- Seis meses.- La sonrisa de Saray se acentuó al ver como la gente las miraba de soslayo. Su falda azul y su camiseta de tirantes eran de las pocas cosas que tenía, y su madre se las había comprado para el robo... ¡Qué días aquellos! Pero no era hora de ponerse a recordar, se ajustó las gafas y se sentó tranquilamente.  
  
Tardaron un par de horas en llegar a Londres, las chimeneas estaban imposibles y además, a Carla se la había antojado ir a una heladería en el callejón Diagon, así que otro cuarto de hora hasta que pudo volver a sentarse.  
  
- Tenemos que volver al negocio- la susurro, de forma confidencial, Carla cuando el camarero dejó en la mesa los helados.  
  
- ¿Tan pronto? No creo que sea una buena idea...  
  
- Oh, vamos Saray. Antes de negarte déjame que te diga a que aspiro.  
  
- Esta bien, ¿a qué aspiras?  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que quería tu madre antes de morir?  
  
- Que yo me criara lejos de este mundo, que no tuviera que robar.  
  
- Aparte.  
  
- No caigo.- Saray empezó a comerse el helado mientras miraba el ir y venir de los transeúntes.  
  
- Detrás de ti.  
  
Se giró sin saber a que se refería, y entonces lo vio. Ante ellas el enorme edificio donde los magos del país guardaban sus ahorros, se erguía tentador y a la vez amenazante.  
  
- ¿Estas loca?- Miraba a su compañera con la boca abierta- eso esta más vigilado que el Louvre.  
  
- Cielo, tu madre y yo entramos allí hace siete años, y fue un paseo.  
  
- Pero ahora estamos solas. En el Louvre teníais a dos franceses para cubriros, y aquí no tenemos a nadie.  
  
- Se quien nos podría ayudar,- Carla se acercó más a ella- pero pensaras que estoy loca...  
  
-Ya lo pienso... ¿quién?  
  
- Black, Sirius, Black.  
  
El helado de Saray calló al suelo. Definitivamente Carla se había vuelto loca, y no tardo ni tres segundos en transmitirla su... opinión...  
  
- ¡¡¡ESTAS COMO UNA PUTA CABRA!!!  
  
- Baja la voz, todos nos miran.  
  
Pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en mente y la chupaba un pie lo que pensaran un montón de desconocidos.  
  
- Es un asesino.  
  
- No, no lo es.  
  
- Oh, es verdad- Carla la sonrió creyendo que había entrada en razón.- Ahora matar a doce personas se llama psicópata.  
  
- Tú no oíste lo que yo oí en Azkaban, y se como se escapó.  
  
- ¿Qué?- Saray miró interrogativamente a la rubia.  
  
- Su celda estaba enfrente de la mía, es un animago.  
  
- Increíble.- Se llevó las manos a la boca.  
  
- Sí, tarde un par de segundos en asimilarlo. Fue visto y no visto. Sí hubieras visto la cara de Fudge.  
  
- Es increíble, pero todo cuadra, los dementores son ciegos y no serían capaces de distinguir un a un humano de un animal,- pero Saray volvió a la realidad- ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?  
  
- Tengo un nombre: Remus Lupin. 


End file.
